


B

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Why can’t his best friend see that?
Series: Hq Agere fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Kudos: 11





	B

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warm-up

“You are real shitty. You know that Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growls, leaning down to pick up his sports bag off the ground. His hands grip the strap hard, almost enough to get himself blisters.

The brunette’s gawks, “I didn’t mean it like—” 

“You meant exactly how you said it,” his voice snarls, “You always do this, I finally get a caregiver, and you can’t even be happy for me.” With that, the ace exits the club room leaving the regressing teen alone.

A sob gurgles into Tooru’s throat. He doesn’t want to be jealous; he just wants to stop feeling so lonely while little.

Why can’t his best friend see that? 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
